Electronic devices (e.g., computers, laptops, tablets, copiers, digital cameras, smart phones, and the like) often employ integrated circuits (ICs, also known as “chips”). In the design of ICs, there are several design methodologies, such as design for test (DFT), design for manufacturing (DFM), and design for debug (DFD) (collectively known as “DFx”), that can be used to increase the testability, fault coverage, and/or manufacturing yield of the ICs. Scan insertion (the conversion of flip-flops into scan flip-flops to form scan chains) is an example technique used in digital IC design to allow production testers to check for any manufacturing faults of the IC using the aid of the scan chains.